Relevance
Relevance is the season finale of Season Two and I think the Thirty-second episode overall. The episode will be two hours long. The episode is written by Nathan. Plot The episode starts with Lily relaxing in the sun, reading a copy of 'The Fugly in our hoes' by Sydnate Anderwalsh. She squints her eyes as she cant read half of the book before putting it down. She glances up to her bedroom window to notice her premium-made platinum blonde with pink dip dye and blue roots wig is missing. She throws a hissy fit before noticing Matt sitting on her bed, she grabs him by the earlobe and throws him out of her bedroom window. Meanwhile, Becca is performing Satanic rituals alongside Tots, Maya, Sis, Ali, Gauri, Criss, Sky, Alyce, Hayley. All of the female members except Lily. Sis has had enough of this fuckery and twerks all over the Satanic circle. Hayley pulls out a knife and shanks Sis in the throat, and they all use Sis as a sacrifice to the holy lord, Sharon Osbourne. The girls bury her body under the stage of the Fugly hoes practice room, where they are performing the ritual and leave her there. The next day everyone, except 6 members of The Fugly Hoes are in the choir room. They all look at the door to see none-other than Sis herself walk through the door. With Nathan, Kyle, Lily, Matt and Sky still missing all the girls look at eachother in horror as Sis throws slander at Tots before sitting down. The teacher whatever the fuck his/her name is says "Okay, lets start today's lesson" as a huge explosion goes off in the school, just a few classrooms away from them. The rubble bursts the wall behind them down and everyone is submerged in rubble. (5 MINUTES BEFORE EXPLOSION) In the auditorium a.k.a Fugly Hoe practice room, Matt and Lily are swapping spit until they notice a rank smell, they notice a wonky plank on the stage and they pull the board up to notice a dead girl wearing Lily's wig. "MY WEAVE" she proclaims, and she snatched the wig off her head. Sky. Why the is Sky dead under the stage? they think as a bomb explodes and Matt gets such a fright he goes into cardiac arrest. (AGAIN, 5 MINUTES BEFORE EXPLOSION) Nathan and Kyle are eating cereal and talking about Kyler. Kyle says that he has great lesbon sex with him and Nathan chucks his cereal over Kyle. Kyle and Nathan get into a heated argument as Nathan realises his feeling for Kyler might not be completely gone. Kyle's eyes widen as he sees a red flashing light and hears beeping from behind Nathan, he pushed Nathan behind the lunch area, (they're in the lunch hall) and the bomb goes off. Ambulances appear seconds later along with the fire brigade and police force. Back, in the choir room, Maya is trapped under the rubble, but unharmed, the rubble managed to make a little bubble around her, but how long will it last? She heard Jer shouting in the distance and she screams for help as she sees blood dribbling. She creys as the rubble begins to move. Meanwhile, Kyler, Tim and Trae drag their ratchet selves from under the now broken Choir room, Trae is holding Hayley's lifeless body. she ded. The rubble can be heard collapsing even more and Kyler hears the scream of a woman. He wonders if Tots is okay as he crawls back under the rubble to try and save her. Trae and Tim are creying over dead Hayley and they don't care about Kyler so they let him go. Lily, carrying Matt is creying as she runs to ambulance and they drive him and lily to Dr.Ali cat's premium dildo factory and doctoring facility for imperfect angles. Where Matt is treated, but will it be enough? Kyle is lying on teh floor with his head cracked open and Nathan lays their lifeless. Is he dead? SO MANY QUESTIONS A couple of hours later we find out that Sky, Hayley, Alyce, Ali, Gauri and Criss are all dead. All of those girls appeared at the ritual. Tots, Maya, Happy, Tiago, Jer, Brian, Vik, Troy, Felix, Juno and Becca are still under the rubble. Sis, Tim and Trae have no injuries, but Kyler, who is in his wheel chair and crawling on the floor for his life had also broke both of his arms and can now not move at all. Sis' eyes glow red and the scene fades into darkness, in the lunch hall Nathan awakes, covered in blood as he has cuts all over himself. He notices Kyle and drags him out to the ambulances. Kyler sees them and requests to be wheeled over there, and Trae and Tim assist him. Kyler asks what happened and Nathan says he thinks Kyle is in a coma. Kyler creys and goes in an ambulance to treat his broken bones with Nathan and Kyle. Sis reveals to Trae and Tim that they killed Sis and chucked her under the stage for a ritual and SIs came back to life to get revenge on all the girls except Lily, she murdered Sky and stuck her under the stage before killing everyone else by planting the bomb. Now she only had to kill Maya, Becca and Tots. Tim stabs Sis and she dies and her curse wares off, but Tots, Maya, Happy, Tiago, Jer, Brian, Vik, Troy, Felix, Juno and Becca are still trapped. The firemen go in and drag out a dead Brian, Vik, Troy, Felix and Juno. everyone creys. They also drag out Tiago but he is kinda alive. more creying and Trae and Tim hug. They have a heartfelt moment before they lesbon kiss eachother and Tim gets pulled up by the police for murdering Sis and is thrown in jail. Trae creys again. (WEEKS LATER) Lily puts on her premium wig and looks herself in the mirror. "immaculote" she says to herself, before walking into glee club. Maya, Jer, Tots, Becca, Kyle, Trae, Nathan, Happy, and Kyler are all in glee club, Kyler's arms starting to heal. Kyle is not talking to Kyler right now as he is accusing him for being in love with Nathan or something like that no one gives a shit about. Tiago is dead and they all hold a 3 second silence for those flops before getting back to work, Lily and Matt walk in, spooning eachother as they walk and Tim walks in accompanied by the police, making sure her doesn't run off. They are getting ready for regionals and have pretty much forgot all that happened. Oh and they are now practicing in one of Kyler's barns beside the cows. Happy had a monster case of the shits during all of this and Rose was at home eating McDonalds and the wigs of her enemies. Songs *All the songs are background songs and not performed in the episode.